


An Ass of You and Me (Podfic)

by oncewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, POV Bisexual Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone assumed Lydia was straight and one time someone assumed she was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ass of You and Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An ass of you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507498) by [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver). 



A podficced version of SweetPollyOliver's "An ass of you and me," which is part of the [Queer Advocacy Group AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25778) series.

 

Download or Stream [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?7r2bwbcp40ktas7).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing out a new microphone and recording system, so hopefully it works out okay on folks' various listening devices.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments or critiques or pop in to say hi either here or on my tumblr (oncewild.tumblr.com).


End file.
